


California Never Felt Like Home

by charleybradburies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Morgana, Canon Character of Color, Car Sex, Community: 1_million_words, Community: camelot_drabble, Community: femslashagenda, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Gwen-centric, Kissing, Love, Modern Era, POV Female Character, POV Gwen (Merlin), Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...until I got you on the open road...</p><p>camelot drabble prompt #184: infinite</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Never Felt Like Home

The gas station door closes loudly behind Morgana, and as she’s walking back out to the car, Gwen looks up at her from the pump, leaning into the driver’s side of the convertible. Morgana smiles at her girlfriend then sets their bulging reusable grocery bag behind her seat, pulling out two cans of pop and a bag of crisps before she hops over the side of the car into the passenger seat. 

“This a Coke place or a Pepsi place?” Gwen asks as she finishes with pumping gas. 

“Both, and yes, I got you Pepsi.”

Gwen laughs, turns around to swipe her credit card, and in another fell swoop, pops into her seat. Seeing that Morgana’s set their drinks in the cup holders, she swiftly moves herself into place and shifts her car out of park, preparing to leave the station until Morgana leans over and gently pulls her into a soft, slow kiss.

“What was that for?” Gwen murmurs eventually, when they break apart for breath.

“I need a reason?” 

“Well played.” 

Gwen chuckles, and starts driving off down the highway, into the horizon that’s starting to become sunset. The wind does quite a number on Morgana’s hair, but she kicks her sandals off down below the glove compartment, puts her feet up on the dashboard, and throws her arms up into the air with a brilliant smile in place of all her cares.

They’ve seldom ever needed to talk in order to be comfortable with each other’s company, and they barely talk now, but after a long while Morgana gives Gwen a bit of a startle with a crisp, “I love you.”

She tilts toward Gwen’s side of the car, eyes forward but focus very clear.

“That’s my reason. For all this. Everything, forever, infinity, amen, etc. I love you.”

The sky is a deep navy blue, making Gwen work harder to see as she pulls off the road into a commercial driveway, visibly confusing Morgana as the hotel she’s pulling up to looks remarkably sketchy; Gwen pushes the button for her car’s rooftop more aggressively than normal.

But what her actions lack in verbal explanation, she makes up for in enthusiasm as she kisses and caresses her way through her demonstration of the mutuality of Morgana’s declaration.


End file.
